Update 1.2.13/build 5
Build 5 https://feedback.minecraft.net/hc/en-us/articles/360004165291-Minecraft-Beta-1-2-13-5 was the 1st beta of Update 1.2.13 released on March 2, 2018, and it reintroduced changes and fixes from the 1.2.10 Beta, which was retracted before releasing the full Update 1.2.10. Changes and Additions *Friendly Fire (PvP) can now be toggled from World Options. *Adjusted vertical look acceleration when using a controller. *Added menu screen transitions, which can be toggled in Settings. *Added Search functionality to the Marketplace to easily find specific content. *Palleted chunks! This means we can now have (almost) infinite different types of blocks (and also no more BlockIDs)https://twitter.com/_tomcc/status/969758247295971329. It also means the game should be less likely to crash due to being out of memory. Bug Fixes Crashes/Performance *Fixed a crash that occurred when converting worlds from Xbox One Edition. *Fixed a crash that occurred on Android devices due to rendering issues. *Fixed a crash that occurred when firing projectiles. *Fixed a crash that occurred due to an issue with Redstone Torches. *Fixed a crash that occurred when navigating the Store on low-end and mid-tier devices. *Fixed a crash that occurred when leaving The End. *Chunk generation is now prioritized first to the chunks closest to the player. General *The Beam Me Up Achievement can once again be unlocked. *Starting Map and Bonus Chest can no longer be toggled for template worlds. *The second player in split-screen can no longer die if their personal game mode is set to Creative. Gameplay *Increased the speed of crop growth and grass spreading. *Players no longer float above Beds while sleeping. *Vines that don't have a support block will no longer float in mid-air. *Players can no longer jump out of Minecarts using the default jump button if it has been bound to a different button. *Minecarts no longer collide with adjacent Minecarts on separate tracks. *The map owner's icon is now sorted to the top of the map. *When elevated, directional blocks now always face upwards, regardless of the player's coordinates. *Maps can now be held simultaneously in the main hand and offhand. *Tree branches no longer cut through blocks when grown using Bone Meal. *Experience can now be earned from cooking pork chops in a Furnace. *Enchanted Apples can once again be found in loot chests. *Name Tags can once again be found from Villager trading and fishing. *Diamonds will now appear in the loot chests of Jungle Temples and Strongholds. *Players are no longer set on fire when walking on non-full blocks placed next to a lava source. *Fixed player faces on maps so they no longer turn into arrows when they move too far from other players but will turn into arrows when close to other players. *Pickaxes now break Stone Buttons faster than hands. *Grass Blocks will now turn into Dirt if Grass Path blocks are placed above them. *Fixed Creative flight speed being too slow until changing altitude after entering a world. *Bows can no longer be used to mine while charging and fully charged. *Extra blocks will no longer be placed when placing a block straight down. *Players can no longer attack through walls in third-person perspective. *Increased the hitbox size of Soul Sand blocks. *Crops can once again be harvested continuously. *Fixed Villager trade items not being replenished. *Players can no longer attack others with bows when Friendly Fire is disabled. *Glass Panes now align to Stair blocks. *It is now possible to sleep when a Skeleton Horse is nearby. Redstone *Pistons no longer get into a state where they pause, activate randomly, and potentially crash the game. *Sticky Pistons and Slime Blocks can no longer pull and break Redstone Comparators. *Shulker Boxes will no longer be dispensed as items if the Dispenser is obstructed. *Burned out Redstone Torches will no longer reactivate until they receive a block update or are replaced. *Redstone now correctly powers adjacent blocks. *Observers no longer visually cut Redstone Dust. *Rails will now take block power into account when attaching to other rails. *Dispensers, Droppers, and Redstone Lamps will now activate properly when Redstone Dust is placed on top of them. *Automated chicken cookers using Slabs will now function properly. *Trapped Chests with slabs or stairs above no longer powers Redstone Dust adjacent to the block below it when the chest is open. *Glazed Terracotta can no longer be pulled using Slime blocks and Sticky Pistons. *Minecarts no longer get stuck when passing through blocks on diagonal rails. *Armor can now be equipped to an Armor Stand using a Dispenser. Mobs *Reduced the explosion range of Creepers. *Endermen that are aggravated will now take fall damage as they should, no longer breaking Ender Pearl farms. *Mob spawners will now stop spawning when there are 6 or more mobs in the vicinity. *Zombies and Skeletons now burn during daytime in warm biomes when it's raining in other biomes. *Fixed Witches not spawning inside Witch Huts. *Increased the spawn rate of Ghasts in the Nether. *Increased the spawn rate of Ocelots. *Spiders no longer give up so easily when attacking. *Parrots will now properly dismount when the player it's riding dies. *Parrots riding on players' shoulders will no longer hinder block placement while sneaking. *Parrots will no longer leave player shoulders when boarding a Boat. *Llamas can now be healed by feeding them Hay Bales and Wheat. *Zombie Villagers now produce red particles while being cured. *Villagers will now breed on converted Xbox One worlds. *Fixed some Villager trades not granting XP. *Overworld mobs will no longer spawn in the Nether on converted Xbox One worlds. *Mobs can no longer spawn on Carpet. *Light will now prevent Endermen from spawning in The End. *Mobs will once again spawn when the player is below a height of 30 blocks. *Iron Golems will no longer turn hostile toward the player that spawned them. Crafting *Fixed an incorrect amount of wool blocks that can be dyed in the Recipe Book. *Bucket, Water Bucket, Lava Bucket, and Milk have been moved to the Items inventory tab. Graphical/Audio *The line is now properly connected to the Fishing Rod and floater. *Maps are no longer cut off when being held on vertical split-screen. *Fixed the sound effect not playing when equipping armor from the hotbar. *The proper sound effects will now play when using Ender Chests, Brewing Stands, Armor Stands, and Furnaces. *Resource Packs will now affect the look of the gamepad cursor. *Rain is now visible through Glass. *TNT ignited by Redstone now shows the hopping animation. *Items held by Zombie Villagers are now in the right position. *Undyed Shulker Boxes no longer flash when being placed. *End Crystal items now have the enchantment effect. *Jungle Leaves now have transparency when held in-hand. *Fixed a missing piece of the Hopper texture. *Particles left after Dragon’s Breath attack and Lingering potions no longer leave visual artifacts. *Block breaking animation no longer goes out of sync when jumping or changing tools. *Smooth lighting will now be changed immediately after toggling in Settings. *Flickering no longer occurs when looking through leaves that are next to Snow. *Slimes now emit slime particles when jumping. *Sugar Cane now has proper biome coloring. *Fixed missing sound when moving through End Gateways *Fixed the jumping animation for Spiders. *Fixed floating items that appeared after a player died and remained until they respawned when Keep Inventory was enabled. *Fire, Cobwebs, and Leaves can no longer be seen through blocks at certain distances. *Chests are now placed in Item Frames with the proper rotation. User Interface *Moving full stacks between containers is once again possible on Pocket UI. *Made it easier to invite friends to games by pressing X on the invite screen. *Creative menu tabs can now be scrolled using the Right Thumbstick when the Hide Gamepad Cursor option is enabled. *Selecting Sync Worlds no longer causes the selected button to dramatically shift up (Xbox One). *Removed unnecessary text from map tooltips in the inventory. *Pressing the screen is no longer offset slightly to the left on Windows 10 Mobile. *Disabling Controller Hints will now turn off hints on in-game menus. *Fixed the Creative hotbar not always clearing when X is pressed on the controller. *When editing a page in Book and Quill, pressing B on the controller will now quit page edit mode instead of the whole book screen. *Items can once again be deleted by dropping them into the grey space of the Creative inventory screen. *Fixed some worlds not appearing on the Available Templates list when not downloaded. *Fixed the inventory cursor snapping incorrectly when highlighting the off-hand slot and click the Left Thumbstick. *Fixed not being able to snap the inventory cursor between the furnace fuel slot and output slot. *Expandable inventory groups in Pocket UI are now titled properly. *Shift-clicking items into a full donkey's chest will no longer cause the items to disappear. *Navigating left or right on the Templates list will no longer move focus to the top of the list. *Fixed incorrect items appearing in Creative inventory searches. *Shulker Box inventory tool tips are now properly translated to other languages. *Text fields are no longer cleared when typing the letter ‘A’ after typing any non-ASCII characters. *A loading screen will now appear when applying Global Resource.s *Fixed chat messages not appearing after signing in to Xbox Live in-game from the Achievements screen. *The Jukebox now has a controller tooltip for block use. *Fixed a delay in the Boost button appearing when mounting a Pig with Carrot on a Stick in hand. *Fixed lowered frame rate when unfocusing from the Book & Quill. *Sea Lanterns now appear in the proper category when searching the inventory. *Fixed double notifications appearing when importing a world. Commands *Pressing the Menu button on the Xbox One controller will now execute quick commands. *Teleporting entities to or from a ticking area no longer fail to render or be interacted with. *Players will no longer receive an Unknown Map when using command to place a map in the off-hand slot. *Items will now be received immediately and correctly when using command with a Chain Command Block. *Fixed 'End_gateway' and 'End_portal' having placeholder images in command auto-complete. *Teleporting a horse while it's being ridden now works as intended. References Category:Beta